gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Raise Your Glass
Raise Your Glass'' ''è un brano composto da P!nk' e cantato da Blaine Anderson e gli Usignuoli alle Regionali del 2011, nel sedicesimo episodio della seconda stagione dal titolo ''La nostra canzone. E' anche grazie a questa performance che gli allievi dell'Accademia Dalton si aggiudicano il secondo posto. Testo della canzone '''Blaine: Right right, turn off the lights We gonna lose our minds tonight What's the dealio? I love when it's all too much 5 AM turn the radio up Where's the rock and roll? Party crasher, Panty snatcha' Call me up if you are gangsta' Don't be fancy Just get dancy Why so serious? Blaine with the Warblers: So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never be, never be Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks Won't you come on, and come on, and Raise your glass| Just come on and come and Raise Your Glass! Blaine: Slam slam oh hot damn What part of party don't you understand? Wish you'd just freak out Can't stop coming in hot I should be locked up right on the spot It's so on right now Party crasher, panty snatcha' Call me up if you a gangsta' Don't be fancy Just get dancy Why so serious? Blaine with the Warblers: So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never be, never be Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks Won't you come on, and come on, and Raise your glass! Just come on and come and Raise Your Glass! Just come on and come on and Raise your glass! Just come on and come and Raise your glass! Blaine: My glass is empty... that sucks! So if you're too school for cool And you're treated like a fool (treated like a fool) You could choose to let it go We can always, we can always Party on our own... Blaine with the Warblers: So raise your So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never be, never be Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never be never be! Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks Won't you come on! and come on! and Raise your glass! Just come on and come and Raise your glass! Won't you come on! and come on! and Raise your glass! For me Just come on and come and Raise your glass! Blaine: ...for me Curiosità *La prima canzone di P!nk ad essere cantata nello show. L'altra sarà Perfect. *E' stata una delle performance live del Glee Live 2011 ed è presente nel DVD. *E' stata cantata nuovamente nel 100esimo episodio dello show. Errori *Appena dopo il ritornello, Blaine ha entrambe le mani alzate. Tuttavia, nella scena successiva quando canta So if you're too school for cool, soltanto una mano è alzata. Galleria di foto Raiseyourglassugly.png Raiseyourglass.png Video Navigazione en:Raise Your Glassde:Raise Your Glasses:Raise Your Glassfr:Raise Your Glass Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Usignoli Categoria:Glee: The Music Presents The Warblers Categoria:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Categoria:Canzoni Regionali 2011 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two